


Underneath The Cherry Blossom

by VenusHopeDreemur (orphan_account)



Series: Undereath The Cherry Blossom [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, Gay, M/M, MINE AND FRIENDS OCS, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur
Summary: Angel was sick of it all he went to a hill where there was a cherry blossom tree unknown to anyone but him. He had fucked up bad this time. Even Molly was angry with him. He held a gun but something shot him from shooting. Alastor's shadow was there. But no Alastor. It made him feel loved so he dropped the gun with a few moments of it being there... He passed out and when he woke up he was in a hospital bed near two concerned demons Husk and Alastor... What will happen next? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Sir Pentious/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), cheri/molly
Series: Undereath The Cherry Blossom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. A Deadline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292146) by [legally_bi_20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_bi_20/pseuds/legally_bi_20). 



Angel Pov:

I held a gun in my hands, staring out a window, tears drenching my face my eyes bloodshot. If you are wondering I accidentally blew up a section of the city. I was trying to tell Cherri that I couldn't do this but she wouldn't listen and tossed a bomb at me which I shot out of fear. It blew up most of the buildings. Vaggie locked me in my room but she didn't know the window was unlocked. I swallowed a lump in my throat as my trembling hands tightened on the gun. I removed my boots and then began to write notes on pieces of paper mostly saying sorry or something of the sort. I felt short maybe by like 4 feet or so. I opened the window and slipped out holding the gun tightly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I soon arrived somewhere around 2-10 miles away from the Hotel. A beautiful cherry blossom stood there and I smiled a bit. A warm feeling grew slightly but was out quickly like a candle in the wind. I sat at the base where there was also a small pool of crystal like water there. I stared down at it before slowly smiling. 'I look like shit. No wonder no one wants me alive.' I thought a dry laugh escaping my throat before shutting my eyes and a sigh being let out. 'I'm so sorry mum, dad, Arackniss, Molly, Charlie, Vaggie, Cherri, Alastor, Nifty and even you Husk.' A few tears rolled down my face as I plucked the gun off of the soft grass that lay under the tree and stared at it. It was a pistol to be exact, I had glued fake gems on it to make it more... cheery. So no one would ever know the real me.

As soon as I thought back to it I leaned my head against the tree trunk. Oh lords what am I doing? I let out a breathy sigh my hand wrapped around the handle as I put the head of it in my mouth. Damnit I'm a coward. i swallowed down a breath and pressed my finger on the trigger before something seemed to make me drop the gun in alarm but I quickly picked it up and swerved my head around to see... Alastor? Wait no. It's too dark to be him... But it was identical. I stared as it almost seemed to hug me in a way. I tensed but slowly dropped the gun and stared at it. I couldn't help it. As I took a breath in I slipped into unconsciousness I don't know why or how but I did.


	2. There's A War Inside My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wakes up from a nightmare except is in a hospital room now

Angel Pov 

I screamed for help as I felt pain in my chest just like when I overdosed... at the same time I saw my dad closing a door behind him not looking back at me. Molly was watching from a corner and fear rose in me like a fire. Was I seriously reliving the horrible experience? I stared at the ceiling before everything seemed to turn worse and the ceiling turned black Molly vanishing as it went down the walls. I tried to move but I was frozen in place as if I was paralyzed. A scream caught in my throat as it seemed to come around me and wrap itself around me. I shut my eyes tightly before feeling myself be flung.

A choked scream escaped me as I opened my eyes and saw Vaggie and Charlie over me disappointed looks on their faces "I tHoUgHt He CoUlD hAnDlE mOrE..." Charlie spoke harshly in a cold uncaring voice not sounding like hers at all. Vaggie nodded holding a spear above her head "No MoRe UsE fOr HiM i GuEsS." She had more of a light hearted but ominous voice. A wicked smirk on both their faces seemed to stretch and have smoke like matter coming from them before I suddenly fell into a whole new area. It resembled my house.

I felt another pain in my chest and saw my dad over me "YoU rEaLlY fUcKeD uP tHiS tImE aNtHoNy." He spoke venomously not sounding too different. A choked sob escaped my throat before suddenly a staticy voice spoke up in my head "...ng..l w...ke ...p! Ang... wak... up!" Soon a more gruff voice spoke "Wake yo..r stu...d a... up!" 

I suddenly jolted awake a moment passed before my eyes adjusted to the bright lights burning my eyes and saw Husk and Alastor standing over my bed. I rubbed my eyes before seeing my arms were wrapped up. I paled a bit. Before I had grabbed the gun and left I had taken a knife and slit my wrists vigorously. Had they seen? ... Of course, they did. How would they not? My eyes rested upon a small heart monitor and a bag filled with blood. More than likely and iv. As I let my eyes run around the room the words Alastor was saying as I saw his mouth move sounding numb and hum like. My eyes rested on a window that could be seen in another room Charlie and Vaggie talking in it. I narrowed my eyes and sat up only to be shoved right back down by Husk. "Kid did you not listen to one fucking thing we said!?" He shouted at me. 

My eyes shut as I shook my head. Trying to listen but the most I heard was "Out for a week." Before my entire world went numb and I felt some kind of sharp pain in my chest. I screamed so suddenly that even Alastor seemed to be startled my eyes had stretched wide open and stared at the ceiling. Before I knew anything else that was happening my entire world went black once again.


	3. I Feel Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets caught trying to escape Husk

Angel Pov

I was awake again from a blank empty sleep. Or just being unconscious you know whatever it was. My eyes slowly rested on a nearby chair where Alastor sat his eyes shut an actual frown on his face which amazed me as is but what made me feel even more uncomfortable was the fact Husk was sitting on his lap. A small lump caught in my throat as I looked at my wrist before slowly removing the iv. I hissed quietly in pain making sure I didn't wake the two. I slowly sat back up. My back felt as if it could snap. I whimpered a bit and slid out of the bed with noodles for legs. I gulped down my cry of pain that shouted out from my chest. 

My entire frame shook as I looked at my clothing that was now just a hospital gown some stained by an almost black red. A growl came from where the two were. I froze and slowly turned my head but they were still asleep. I slowly inched to the door before opening it. I refuse to be here any longer. No one wANTS ME ALIVE SO WHATS THE FUCKING POINT! My mind screamed at me making me lose concentration and fell back against the door with a small thump. My legs gave out and I let new tears roll down my face. and began to sob quietly bringing my hands to my eyes. I covered them as some footsteps were heard from the room. 

Panicking I forced myself onto my noodle legs and began to stumble down the hall. I heard the door open and a small grumble heard as whoever it was pursued me. Since I was kinda slow they had been getting close so I sped up only to trip. My arms trembled as I shut my eyes tightly. A soft sigh came from them as I felt them loom over me before scooping me up bridal style. 

Now against them, I could feel fluff. It was most definitely Husk. "Your such a dumbass." He said in his usually gruff voice. He took me back and pulled a chair out next to Alastor and sat down with me. I opened my eyes slowly. He stared me down but I could see the slightest bit of worry in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes after a bit and hugged me carefully making me flinch. "Your story is more complex than what we've heard and you were behaving fine before the explosion so what in the name of all of hell happened." He growled out trying to angry but was failing between you and me. 

I looked away and hung my head "W-What're you talking about... I'm just guilty of blowing up part of the city." I said quietly but dryly. His grip on me tightened making me wince slightly knowing that he could have easily hurt me if he had wanted. I looked down before gulping. "O-okay... I was hanging out with Cherri messing around as I always do..." I started adverting my gaze to a dark corner of the room. Tears crept into my eyes once again. A small trembled came int my hands as I continued "She then decided it would be fun to blow stuff up not listening to me trying to tell her I'm still trying to go clean... She threw a bomb at me and I shot it out of pure fear and it ended up blowing shit up and she laughed before I tackled her a-and we began to try beating each other to a bloody pulp..." I trailed off a bit and didn't continue because there was much, much more after even the shit I said out loud before trying to shove him away but only resulted in him squeezing me tighter. I gulped and looked down. "F-fuck off. You shouldn't and wouldn't care. I should've just been left to bleed out!" I shouted angrily and shoved him rather harshly and ended up pushing myself right out of his lap and onto the ground my head smacking against the ground.

I blacked out once again.


	4. Come Little Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finds out on the news about 3 murderous children rampaging through the city 2 days after Husk and Angel's confrontation. He sets out searching for them and for a total of 10 days he and Husk are trying to care for them.

Alastor pov

It was maybe 3 pm as I watched the picture show. Reports od murders were shown and this intrigued me. I stared dumbfounded as it showed a picture of children! Hah! Children ages 6, 7 and 8! Ridiculous! But it still was interesting since the one that was '7' looked like a full-grown woman. I got up and snickered as I walked to the door. I need to get my mind off of how Husk and Angel were both in the hospital room together as Angel had suffered a head injury somehow. This coma won't be too long at least... Hopefully. I chuckled a bit to myself forcing my smile wider out of pure fear. I learned that if you smile it just confuses everybody even if you're angry or sad. A grin remained on my face as I walked down the street after leaving the hotel. It was oddly quiet but I soon heard a destructive noise. It pulled my interest as I walked nearer. 

Suddenly something latched onto my shoe. My head swerved around and stared down at a young-looking snake female. Her tail was emerald green her hair black and he skin green having a raggy shirt on I'd hate to say it but I could see her young breast. My eyes rested on her as she pulled herself back and spat in disgust. "Why do you have boots on you whore!" She shouted angrily. It was clear she was the 8-year-old. I scoffed but kept my grin. Soon after something raked my leg and I looked to see the 6-year-old. She's a gray ferret with vicious amber eyes that were filled with a raging fire. I grumbled as I felt blood trickle down my leg. Soon something sharp was against my neck and I looked again. The supposed 7-year-old was there her long claw-like fingers against my throat her purple eyes lit with fiery and her soft purple antennae sticking up in alarm. In reality, she was the most proper attire. 

I chuckled before speaking which seemed to startle them "Hello my dears! I heard about a few mishaps about you! Let me introduce myself! I'm the radio demon. Alastor." The didn't seem to know who I was but didn't care. They circled me but soon backed down the snake girl looked at me "Why are you here?" She spoke, "Simple my dear to find out if these preposterous things about children who can murder powerful demons are true!" I said in my usual cheery voice. 

They were silent as I explained the entire hotel ordeal and turning them would help the hotel. They circled each other and whispered in voices so quiet that even I couldn't hear. Soon, they turned and nodded the snake girl pointing to herself "Luci." She pointed to the ferret "Loki" Then the mantis "Lillian." She spoked as they all hardened there gazes. A low growl came from the one known as Loki as they then proceeded to follow me as I turned tail and began to walk. After a while, we were at the hotel and they simply had huddled together seeming slightly scared and nervous. I felt a small pang of pity for them. It didn't matter because as soon as Charlie saw them she rushed over and gushed on how cute they were. I watched as they all had mortified and slightly nervous looks. Seemed like they weren't used to the attention. I simply left going to the room in which I assumed Angel and Husk were still in. As I had thought they were. Husk was sitting by the bed as Angel looked to be in a peaceful sleep. WHich would be incorrect if you looked at him for a few moments and listen carefully you can hear soft whimpers and sometimes he twitched. Husk seemed startled when he noticed I was there and gave me a dry smile. "Hey, Al." He greeted semi-quietly. When I walked over I snickered a bit making Husk confused before I playfully picked him up bridal and sat down setting him in my lap. "Hello, my good Husker." I greeted as my nose tapped his ear which twitched a bit. We hugged each other gently and I blew into his ear softly. I hummed softly as I soon heard the girls introducing themselves. "Husker, my dear have you heard about those 3 new little murderous girls on the picture show?" I asked after a few moments of sickening silence. He shook his head before he smiled which was always a rare sight and booped his semi-wet nose against my cheek. "No Al. Tell me more." He said the second part in a light-hearted manner. "Well. One of them, the oldest, is a snake girl who is mainly green. Her fangs are a little too large and her name is Luci with an I, oh and she has a Canadian accent. The middle supposedly is an almost full-grown looking woman who is 7 by the way and she is a mantis who is a light powdery purple named Lillian. She has a Mexican accent almost. The most well dressed and she has 4 arms. The youngest a ferret who is a charcoal gray is Loki and she has a German accent. " I explained rather simply. "They also tried to kill me. No shocker there though." I stated simply before playfully nipping Husk's ear, making him flush a bit. After almost an hour of us cuddling and chatting lightly we decided to leave Angel alone. We quietly left the room and Husk seemed slightly happy as I grabbed his hand and we made our way downstairs. As soon as we were down there we saw a rather interesting site. Charlie was braiding Lillian's hair and Vaggie was having the other 2 tries on some clothes though they did not look pleased about it. I smiled lightly before dragging Husk to the kitchen and forcing him to sit down. Honestly, I was happy to get some time alone with my little kitty. I grabbed fish and some seasonings along with some cheese just for a little pizazz to the dish I was about to make my beloved. He would be so happy.


	5. Into A Land Of Enchantment

Alastor pov 

I had awoken next to Husk in my bed. It was a beautiful sight, He was cuddled up to my chest a blanket covering him halfway. His eyes shut peacefully. A grin widened before I got up careful to not wake my precious little kitty. A low purr

As I got up small whispers could be heard along with the sound of bubbling water. I cocked an eyebrow as I exited my room. Quick in my pace to the kitchen, I stopped after a bit seeing Lillian planting a flower in a bowl. It amused me slightly but I didn't disturb her as I continued my pursuit to the kitchen. It didn't take too long because I could see Loki running around with a pot of water before I arrived. A smirk twitched it's way on my face as I watched Luci grab tomatoes and many other red things like apples and food coloring. She blended them in a small blender before I gave off static seeing the entire kitchen messed up.

Luci dumped the water in the blender which didn't even have a lid on! It splattered all over the kitchen looking like blood. I soon had enough of watching the two scurry around and make a mess. I summoned my microphone and slammed it on the ground my eyes narrowed but my smile remained. They glanced at me before paling and running off with the blender making the chord snap apart behind them. A grumble escaped me as I began to pick up the pots and pans that were scattered and put them away. Before long someone's claws were against my stomach and fluff against my back. It took me a moment to smirk and realize it was Husk. I chuckled as he grumbled quietly and groggily.

Turning I grabbed my kitten's chin before smashing my lips onto his. He kissed back after a moment of hesitance but then pulled away. "G' morning to you too Al." He greeted semi-playfully but mostly sarcastically. A low chuckle escaped my throat as I leaned down and kissed his cheek "Well good morning to you too my dear!" I blew into his ear letting my accent slip through just to tease him. He looked flustered but adorable. I made my gaze on him more... seductive. But in a loving and teasing way you fucking pieces of shit! With that being said he glared at me slightly and snapped in my face. "Oi. Knock it off _hun_ " He stated or commanded me. He then proceeded to grab my chin and kiss me deeply. a chuckle esca[e me as I grabbed his waist picking him up slightly but pulled away and set him down. With a soft hum of question, he asked: "Did you check on Angel yet?" He asked. I hugged him and shook my head. "No, I'm sorry kitty." I apologized gently before rubbing his ear. He sighed "Great now I have to." He grumbled. I stayed silent and released him from my grasp. A smirk formed on his face as he stepped on my foot before making a run for the room we had put Angel in. Laughing I followed playfully cursing and yelling at him. He rolled his eyes as I jumped at him but failed to grab him. Soon enough we were in Angel's room but we saw The 3 girls pouring the red water mixture on the bed. I felt the anger bubble in my stomach "What the FUCK do you three think you're doing!?" Husk yelled angrily. Before either of us knew what was happening a portal type of thing was summoned nearby and they looked pleased. They walked through and I couldn't help but follow despite Husk's yells and suddenly everything was light and beautiful but I couldn't breathe as I wheezed trying to catch air in my lungs the girls disappeared in the bright light and I was dragged back out. Before I was a voice spoke, "Welcome to the world of Enchantment."


	6. You Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino calls trying to find Angel but when he finds out his number 1 moneymaker is done he gets a little pissy

Husk POV

"Глупые дети!" I yelled angrily at the 3 girls. They had been gone for 5 days before turning the fuck back up. I don't know what the fuck they did but Angel hadn't been in his normal coma anymore. They ran from me down the hall. Little did they know Alastor had a trap for them there. I let out a low eerie chuckle as they were suddenly squealing in fear. I walked over to find them hanging in a classic Indian trap. Alastor strutted over clearly proud of himself. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. He fake whined in pain and held his arm. "But whyyyyyyyy?" He whined softly. 

Out of pure instinct of being taught how to meme I replied: "Because it's the one thing you can't replace." I responded with a smug tone but sadly Alastor had an expression saying he did not know how to meme. Just then the phone had began to ring. 

Alastor answered it. I jumped as I could hear Valentino's voice. He must've put it on the microphone I assumed quickly brushing it off. "Hey! Hello Angel Baby!?" He was yelling angrily. Sometimes I wanted to rip his throat out hearing his voice. "I'm sorry Un morceau de merde. Angel has been in a coma or two for the last 2 weeks." Alastor stated making me snicker. I laughed as Valentino went silent. After almost a minute he spoke again. "WHAT!?" He yelled louder than before. Alastor being the smartass he is then repeated himself "I'm sorry I said 'I'm sorry Un morceau de merde. Angel has been in a coma or two for the last 2 weeks.'" He said smirking. I then spoke up "Also you dumbass будет наш скоро так идти ебать себя." 

He didn't seem to understand making me sneer before he growled: "You will all pay for taking my number one slut!" He yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes looking to Alastor before suddenly a scream of joy was heard in Angel's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French:  
> Un morceau de merde = piece of shit  
> Russian:  
> Глупые дети = Stupid kids  
> будет наш скоро так идти ебать себя = He will be ours soon so go fuck yourself


	7. Don't Cut Me Down Throw Me Out Leave Me Here To Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has awakened earlier than he was supposed too. Everyone is so happy and he is confused not knowing what to do. When everyone goes to sleep for the night someone sneaks through the window and tells him to keep quiet what they do will be told in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at my titles you will see something if anyone can guess how I'm naming the chapters I will make a special book for them any Hazbin Hotel or Helluva Boss x reader of their choice!

Angel's Pov

As my eyes stretched open I heard a shrill squeal of happiness next to me. I hissed as my eyes struggled to adjust to the brightness of the room. I stared out for a moment as my eyes ached. It was maybe a minute or two before I could see a blurry hanging light above me. I shifted and hissed in pain moving my hand up to rub my head. A pair of thin arms wrapped around my head and yanked me into two soft cushions... or so I thought they were cushions. My eyes shut as I purred quietly in delight but when I reopened them I blushed so darkly you could see red through my fluff. My entire face in with Charlie's breast. Thankfully they were covered as I gave a confused hum and stretched after she had pulled away from the hug. 

I rubbed my eyes once more my mouth making the shape of a triangle almost so I looked almost like a tired grumpy cat except for the fact that I am white and pink well at least when I'm constantly on damn drugs. A small yawn escaped my lips before opening my eyes and sitting up. I looked straight forward and there was a mirror. I was able to see that my head was wrapped in thin bandages. After that, I had noticed that my pink was darker an almost red shade no make up on and my fur had turned a dark gray. Soon after I noticed Husk and Alastor walked into view. I stared at them in the mirror for a moment before tilting my head slightly and looked at them directly. Husk sighed as he walked over and offered me his clawed paw. I accepted it gingerly blushing in embarrassment as he squeezed my hand in his own and helped me out of the bed carefully. 

Husk helped me through the hall and to my room. I stared at my feet... of course they looked stupid. I fucking hate my feet. I just want to wear my boots again. I trembled slightly as Husk gently pat my head. I remembered what had happened with me and him whenever that was. Not looking at him as I did I took a deep breath and muttered 'sorry'.

The look Husk was giving was almost pitiful and made me feel worse. "Angel it's fine kid you didn't want me to find out the truth because I'm assuming you thought no one would believe you." He muttered and sat me on my bed. I looked back at my stupid feet and kicked them slightly before noticing I was slightly thicker in the stomach region. Looking to Husk I gave a confused look almost like a curious little cat. 

He snickered slightly before going into my closet. "So we added extra stuff to feed you with a tube. You looked like a tiny twig kid." He replied shaking his head. A grunt was heard and then a growl "You seriously don't have any other clothes?" He asked though I could tell it was rhetorical. I shook my head nonetheless and made grabby hands towards a pink phone on my dresser. He cocked an eyebrow before handing me it. I quickly dialed Molly silently praying she wasn't still mad at me for the incident. My hands shook as I brought the phone to my 'ear'. It wasn't long before she answered. As I opened my mouth to speak I wanted to blow my brains out as she yelled out quickly "ANGELAREYOUALRIGHTCHARLIETOLDMETHATYOUWEREPUTINACOMAANDIGOTSOWORRIED!" I had to hold the phone away from my head as she did speak. I cleared my throat before speaking in a more... Italian accent? Had this been what my voice sounded like when I WASN'T cracked out? "H-hey Molls. Do you still have my old clothes?" I asked quietly. Husk heard and looked shocked at how my voice sounded small and meek. She was silent for a few moments "...You mean the ones that look to be for a short person?" She asked. I cleared my throat again "Am I really that sho-?" "Yes." She cut me off and I huffed quietly. "Whatever... could ya bring them to the hotel?" I asked quietly eeping slightly as Alastor came in and stared at me shocked. It was maybe 10 minutes of blabbering before I hung up and slid my phone under a blanket. 

I glanced away and thanked Husk quietly. For the rest of the day, Charlie made a fuss over me as Vaggie teased me on how I was shorter than her. Molly decided to stay the night when she came with my clothes. It was an oversized pink sweater some black sweatpants and last a pair of wire glasses. Even Alastor thought I looked better than before. Apparently, Val called and wanted me back as well. I gave a small ginger shrug before we all headed off to bed.

I heard my window open and I froze and was about to sscream when a gray-blue hand smacked onto my mouth. "Shut the fuck up. Make any noise and your dead."


	8. Slapped My Face And He Shook Me Like A Rag Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino R A P E S Angel

Angel Pov

Tears began to roll down my face as Valentino ripped off my clothes. I wanted to struggle but I simply can't. I was frozen with pure fear. A shudder ran down my spine as he began to prod his fingers at my body growling. He jabbed a particular spot on my ribs making me whimper as thanks to Cheri it was a long cut along my ribs. A trembled sob escaped me making him growl and tear open the scabbed region shoving his fingers in it. I bit my lip and he grinned "Good boy~" He hissed sadistically as he pulled his fingers out. Blood trickled down my side as I stared up at him fearfully. 

A choked whimper came out as I saw him trail his hands down to my limp cock. He saw that it was limp and growled grabbing hold of it harshly. I bit my lip again before he stuffed some of my torn clothes into my mouth. I trembled as I saw him lean down. "Let me remind you how much you need cock." He growled as he then grabbed my ass roughly making me jolt and whimper he traced a thumb across my pussy that was right under my cock. He slid two fingers into it but sadly for me I had tightened for not having cock for awhile. I hissed and whimpered before he rubbed his fingers around feeling my quivering body with those two filthy fingers. 

The same fingers that had abused me for YEARS inside of me. The same fingers that have constantly mocked me. The same fingers that killed my mother. Staring at the ceiling as I submitted and the jumped as two fingers entered my ass. Before I was able to adjust to those he had used his other 2 hands and began to claw my stomach. I shut my eyes as I felt searing pain going throughout my entire body.

Sobbing as he had stopped pulling his fingers out and off of my bleeding body. He had began to strip and I only know because my eyes opened to be narrow slits. His rock hard cock sprang up from his shorts. I shook my head rapidly as he positions himself at my pussy. He smacked me and then I felt it enter the tip into me as I let out small cries of protest and pain before he slammed the rest in halting inside of me for a moment. I sobbed even more as he began to thrust ruthlessly into my pussy feeling something trickle out. More than likely blood. 

My defiled body shook as he lifted one of my legs to get deeper clearly pleasured and smirking at my state. He then proceeded to mutter degrading things such as 'You like that you stupid slut?' or 'You're so fucking pathetic.' He already seemed close as he got rougher but wasn't gonna stop until I pleaded. I refused to submit to such a brute again and began to struggle. I felt a rage appear inside of me as I spat out the torn clothes. He gave me a warning glare as I grabbed his arms growling. Lifting my leg I braced against his chest shoving him back slightly. Despite the pain in my lower region. A snarl appeared on my face as my clawed feet scraped against him causing blood to trickle from wounds I gave him. A pig squeal was heard and I looked to see my precious Fat Nuggets biting his ankles. I smirked up at him as he growled in pain but didn't stop before a pair of hands scraped along my stomach. Hissing in pain once again I scraped one of my clawed feet along his leg. 

I felt the familiar warmness of cum flow inside of my bowels and growled. Kicking at him once again he pulled out of me. He was about to thrust into my ass before I managed to get my foot high enough to kick his face. With a raged look he staggered back long enough for me to snag a gun, aim at him and for Fat Nuggets to retreat under my bed. As he recovered I shot him 3 times before he made a cowardly retreat. I felt proud of myself but that was quickly replaced by fear. 'What the FUCK did I just do?" I screamed at myself mentally before the door opened and 5 worried faces met my fear-filled eyes.


	9. But My Mind is Overprotective

Husk's Pov

Anger boiled inside of me. My fur pricked as if I was electrocuted. I didn't know what I was doing before I picked up Angel my nails pressed against his soft delicate skin. My grip didn't loosen as I held him close glancing at Alastor. Alastor just nodded his eyes turning from dials to his normal ones at a rate where his eyes were practically blurred. Though it was hard to see from Alastor's grin you could tell he was pissed; Angel was slightly flustered though I couldn't blame him since he was nude.

ANgel's face Awas flushed as I dropped him back on his bed "Get dressed." I muttered my eyes looking to a corner of the room as I crossed my arms my cheeks slightly red from his blush. Alastor was smirking and I knew it I could tell from a mile away. After a moment I felt one of his arms wrap around me as I heard Angel shuffling and getting dressed. The room seemed dimmer now either from fear or maybe ominous silence. When I looked up I saw Angel shifting a bit with a pair of red pajamas on with a few fish on them. They looked somewhat like koi fish or angelfish. Their colors went from black to almost pale. 'Holy fuck. Guess a cat loves eating fish~' I thought an unsettling smirk slowly making it's way onto my face that I didn't notice until Alastor gave me a rough nudge whispering into my ear "You're scaring him Husker." Which as I looked up I saw Angel bringing his hands together adverting his gaze towards the ground. An angry frown appeared on my face from my ridiculously stupid actions. A grumble escaped my lips as I went over and swept him off his feet with my tail making him start falling over before catching him and picking him up bridal which definitely surprised the arachnid.

A chuckle from Alastor was heard and Angel just looked dead ass confused. Turning I shot Alastor a death glare which he retaliated with a playful loving wink. I looked to ANgel who must've been getting tired because his eyelids drooped. I chuckled silently vowing to kill that dickwad later. Both me and Alastor shared a look before I began to briskly carry Angel to Alastor's room since he had a bigger bed. Angel had fallen asleep in my arms by the time we got there making me grin and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

I slowly and gently set Angel down in the center of the bed while Alastor's eyes bore into my back. I rolled my eyes as I laid on the right of Angel. Alastor was still just watching! "Ey creep get in the god damn bed." I spat quietly. He chuckled as he walked over and laid on the left of Angel. In a matter of seconds he was asleep as I smiled a bit "If anyone touches you guys I'll kill em..."


	11. Well Then

Angel was currently wearing a black sweater and black shorts. He was in the kitchen during some mac and cheese. He had added caramel just because it tasted sweet. He just liked it better that way but of course, the scent drawn in a few people. Alastor was the first and only one being written about though. As soon as he poked his head in he rose a brow. "Angel, my effeminate fellow, what are you making?" He questioned simply and curiously. The spooked spider's fluff was standing on end and he turned around, "Ah, nothing big Al, just some stuff." He said weirdly. Alastor walked in "It's not something all of us would frown upon is it?" He questioned. Angel got an annoyed look, "Just because you think I won't change doesn't mean I'm not already. It's mac and cheese jackass!" He spat his eyes narrowing as he flicked the spoon with some cheese stuck on it flinging at the deer demon. The now taller male narrowed his eyes slightly and wiped the cheese off. "I will calmly ask you not to use that language with me." He said slowly. "Or what? You'll kill me?" Angel mocked before huffing and turning, "God damnit I'm just making food Al." He spat. Alastor's expression lightened up immediately "I apoligise Angel my dear I'll leave now!" He said with a light tone. With that the male left leaving the smaller alone. Angel could only grumble some of the mac was now burned down at the bottom, "Fuckin' great.: He hissed before dumping it into a bowl. "Damned Alastor." He muttered bitterly. He snatched a fork before someone had asked him to make more because it smelled good. Angel was pretty flattered so he complied. He made almost a galons worth of macaroni and cheese. He left it there. As he walked to go sit down in the lobby he said "If you want some mac and cheese go grab it from the kitchen." He stated. They did because it smelled good as Angel wolfed his down. These are some days they could get used to. A relatively peaceful day, eatinng tasty food while being cozy inside.


End file.
